Blood Dyscrasias and Transfusion Medicine is an exciting meeting in the field of transfusion medicine. The meeting will be held from July 20 and 21, at the Blood Research Institute, Wauwatosa Wisconsin and Pfister Hotel, Milwaukee Wisconsin. The main objective of this conference is to share the newest knowledge from research on Blood Dyscrasias and Transfusion Medicine. Speakers include well-established leaders in the field hematology and transfusion medicine. Topics will include immunohematology, integrin biology, von Willebrand factor/ADAMTS13, transfusion medicine, and stem cell biology. The keynote speaker will be Nobel Laureate Peter Agre from Johns Hopkins. The meeting will consist of six sessions, each of which will be chaired by a prominent investigator who presents a summary of the session topic and places speakers'work into context for the attendees. In addition to the plenary talks, the meeting includes lively and highly interactive discussion sessions. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Narrative Blood Dyscrasias and Transfusion Medicine is an exciting meeting in the field of transfusion medicine and will be held from July 20 and 21, at the Blood Research Institute, Wauwatosa Wisconsin and Pfister Hotel, Milwaukee Wisconsin. Six sessions, each of which will be chaired by a prominent investigator who presents a summary of the session topic and places speakers'work into context for the attendees. This will be organized for hematologists and transfusion medicine physicians, graduate students, post-doctoral and pre-doctoral trainees in the field of Blood Dyscrasias and Transfusion Medicine. This short conference will provide an exceptional opportunity for peer group interaction among future leaders of the field.